winter_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Altaire Lyus
Appearance: Altaire is a tall and slender adult with pale skintone and platinum blonde hair that reaches halfway behind his back. His pale complexion allows his red eyes to stand out, which draws most people's attention when they look at him. Altaire's outfit consists of a white, lobster tails jacket with black belt around his waist, and a pair of beige colored pants. He wears black fingerless gloves with silver accents, and knee length white boots. On certain occassion, such as formal parties, Altaire can be seen with a white cape rests on his left shoulder. He also has a pair of glasses as well, but only wears them when he is reading or teaching. Personality: Altaire is a calm and quiet individual, who would much rather prefer being alone with a good book and a cup of tea than being surrounded with other peoples - especially if they're teenages. That being say, he is still a really polite person with manner and charm of someone who's from a high class society. He is also a very dedicate person. Altaire would often put his work and passion before himself, willing to spend all night studying and doing research instead of resting properly, and he will push himself even further if given the chance to. That being said, he is still very patience and doesn't mind waiting if it means that his research pays off. To his students, Altaire can be a bit... easily overwhelmed, because of his rather passive personality. He often has a hard time showing discipline when in class, and it oftens result into his students not taking him serious enough. Fortunately for him (or is it unfortunately ?) his good look and calm composure earned him plenty of fans among his students, and they will actively defend him if someone's being rude (or overly friendly) toward him. Altaire isn't really fond of this, though. Collecting storybooks is one of Altaire's favorite hobbies, along with writing and mixing tea. History: Since his birth, Altaire has always been a sick child who was bedridden for days, with little to no contact to the outside world. Beside his parents, his only companion was stacks of books from the library his parents owns, and it soon fueled his knowledge and imagination. Altaire dreamed to become a Huntsman - a hero just like one in his storybooks, when he grew up. Unfortunately, his health prevented him from entering any of the combat schools across the world by the time he reached 13, no matter how hard he and his parents tried. However, it didn't stop the young Altaire from pursuing his dream. He began to study hard to make up to his lack of physical strength, learning everything related to the Hunter career that he find in his parent's library - despite his parents' disapproval. Eventually, Altaire managed to earn a spot in Atlas Academy, and was excused from all combat classes as well as activities to focus on his research. At first, he was very excited to go to the academy of his dream, and determined to try his hardest to archive his dream. However, other students found him to be a thorn in their eyes, from how he got "special treatments" from the headmaster to how he still managed to get better grade than them despite not knowing how to fight. At some point, a group of students decided to pull a prank on him. Altaire was tricked to go to a Grimm infested area to collect data for his research on a field trip, and was left to deal with a massive Beowolf on his own. He barely got out of it alive, thanks to the teacher that travelled with the class, but the event left an impact on him. Afterward, Altaire could barely keep up with his study, not without the thought of him being unable to fight back the one threat he's suppose to be fighting against constantly haunting him. He graduated from Atlas Academy as one of the top students, but uncertainy had him returned to his home instead of finding a job like other newly graduated Hunters. His mother - sensing his concern, decided to spend time and tell Altaire his favorite bedtime story when he was younger, before giving him the storybook with the advice to "look beyond what's in front of him". Shortly afterward, Altaire packed up and moved to the kingdom of Vale, bringing only his clothes and the storybook with him. He then applied to Beacon Academy as a teacher, and is current working there. Weapon and Ability: Weapon: Altaire doesn't have any weapon. Ability: Combat wise, Altaire knows how to use a simple gun, but his aiming isn't very good. Altaire has a talent for Dust chemistry, being able to identify its property and combine different types of Dust into newer type with relatively ease. He also has very good memory and organizing skills, as well as great observation skill. Other knacks he has is his soothing voice for when he's in class, or when he's telling a story. Altaire is also very good at mixing tea and arranging flowers. Misc: *Altaire is an albino. *He can't drink wine or beer. Period. *He prefers 2D animated movie over 3D one, and he dislike horror movies. Trivia: *Altaire means "bird". "Lyus" means "light". His full name is "light bird" (white bird). *Altaire is based on the Tutorial NPC thats appear at the start of every games to guide new players. Image: Designs: Altaire Lyus.png|Concept by https://mezamete-akai--tsuki.deviantart.com/ Illustrations: WIP Category:Other Characters